


Get What I Want

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wasn't in the habit of denying herself the things she wanted. When that thing was something the people she cared about wanted to, well, she wasn't in the habit of denying them either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What I Want

Meg wasn’t in the habit of denying herself things she wanted. 

She was a go-getter. Ambitious, but not to the point of hurting the people around her. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it, and she didn’t care if the people who watched from the outside thought she was a bitch because of it, and right now she wanted the Vagabond.

Some might think she was being selfish, she had three wonderful partners already, but she wasn’t in the habit of denying them what they wanted either. 

She came home to Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay, the loves of her life, and she listened to them talk about their day spent as Mogar, Vav, and Ruby Rose, making notes on what would make a good story for the next day. Part of what made her so good at her job is that inside knowledge of crew life, she worked hard at her job, but if her partners were gonna make it easier for her, she knew that part of success was to accept help when it was offered. And without fail, every day when they began to talk about what had happened a certain someone happened to come up in at least one of their stories.

Usually it’s when she’s alone with one of them. While she’s curled up with Gavin on the couch, while Michael and Lindsay made dinner, “Michael and Ryan were picking on me, Turney, but I know I’m right, if you flip a coin three times-”

“Gavin, if you bring up that fucking coin shit again, I’m gonna cut your dick off,” Michael shouted from the kitchen and she ran a hand through Gavin’s hair, even as she laughed at his expense. Gavin still pouted, but went on to spend the next twenty minutes they were waiting for dinner to gush about how lovely Ryan answered all his hypotheticals, and actually took them seriously, it took someone special to get Gavin gushing.

Michael would wait until they were cleaning up, Lindsay hated doing dishes - would rather make dinner than clean up after it - and Gavin kept ‘accidentally’ breaking things to get out of doing it, so the two of them just took up the job. “Ryan blew up a squad car with a rocket launcher,” as he said it she could see the twinkle in his eye, bright unfiltered emotion. He never did anything halfway, and when Michael fell, he fell hard and obviously. “It was going after me and Gav, trying to run us off the road, and he just blew it up.”

Lindsay would wait until they were getting ready for bed, when the two girls were finishing their night time routine and the boys were already half asleep in their large bed. Lindsay didn’t bring him up as often, since they didn’t get work as often together anymore with Ryan on the crew. “That huge fucking nerd took me out to lunch today,” she said and Meg knew she would be throwing her hands around if they weren’t occupied by pulling her hair up, “and he was half an hour late because found a stray on the side of the road and had to leave the damn city before he found a shelter he thought was good enough.”

Meg wasn’t in the habit of denying herself what she wanted, even less so when it was something the people she loved wanted as well, and what they wanted was Ryan Haywood, mass murderer and huge fucking nerd.

***

“The Vagabond went on a spree yesterday, reportedly killing four rival gang members with only a pocket knife before claiming the area for the Fake AH Crew. Say what you will about the violence, but at least we know he isn’t compensating for anything.” If the wink and the smirk at the camera weren’t enough, the brief silence was filled with the sound of Ashley’s whistle, before she went on to finish her story.

Gavin, surprisingly, was the one who was most upset by the comment. “What are you on about, Turney, if you say shit like that on TV people’ll think you’re with him.”

“You can’t honestly think that after you hacked the fucking station teleprompter to ask her out,” Michael said rolling his eyes even though Gavin wouldn’t be able to see it where he was sitting in Michael’s lap.

“Then there was the week of Michael’s explosions when we were trying to get your attention,” Lindsay added, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about Gav.”

“But no one  _ really _ knows we’re dating,” Gavin whined.

“Stop fucking whining,” Michael said, bouncing Gavin in his lap to make him squawk.

“I’m not whinging,” Gavin said, though they were all more than used to his whining to know that he was.

“Meg wasn’t flirting with Ryan,” Lindsay said, like the idea was ridiculous.

“What if I was,” Meg said, like a challenge, unable to keep that competitive edge from her voice that she always got when someone tried to blow off something she wanted, even if that someone was Lindsay.

“Fuck,” Michael whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

“I’m not gonna do anything if you aren’t comfortable with it, but I like Ryan, and I think you do too, and I’d really like to try something, but only if you guys are okay with it too.”

The three of them looked at each other for a while, using a form of silent communication that they’d built from years of working in the field where it could get dangerous to speak out loud. After a second Michael answered for the three of them, “If you’re gonna do this, you’re gonna have to be a hell of a lot more obvious, babe.”

***

“The Corpirate’s assassins made quick work of rivals in the Triad, though efficient, it seems they could take a lesson in showmanship from the Vagabond. It’s not always a race, kids, slow down, enjoy yourself.”

“Taking a page, it seems, from Mogar’s book, the Vagabond was seen blowing up a large portion of the city’s penitentiary. Here’s hoping this isn’t the last time he leaves us seeing fireworks.”

“The Vagabond was seen climbing out of the sea by Del Perro Pier after, presumably, bailing out of the crew cargobob after a failed heist. Let’s just say, he’s not the only one who spent the afternoon wet.”

***

“Fuck Meg,” Michael said that night, they’d spent every night watching her broadcasts and laughing at the very thinly veiled come ons she’d slipped into each show, “you don’t think that one was going a little far?”

“Hey you said it yourself, you’ve spent all week flirting too and he hasn’t gotten it yet. Maybe blatantly obvious is the way to go with this from now on.”

Meg was walking to work the next day, trying to come up with a way to make blatantly sexual pick up line about a bank robbery, when she couldn’t shake the feeling someone was following her. She was sure if they were close enough to be a threat she would know - and she thought she had the pistol Michael gave her for her birthday in her purse anyway - but she couldn’t shake that uncomfortable feeling. She wasn’t scared by whoever was following her, just sure they were there, and someone watching but not doing anything was probably the most concerning. She just kept walking, confidant in her ability to take care of herself.

She was almost to work when a man she recognized as being one of the Ballas crew members, one that had given the Crew a lot of trouble, came up beside her. “Looking good baby, why don’t you give us a little smile.” It wasn’t her first time hearing comments like that, just like it wasn’t the first time she’d imagined an ass groping hand off at the wrist. She could still feel the eyes of someone watching her as she walked into the studio. 

None of them had been very happy when she told her partners about it that night, Lindsay had been pretty sure the same guy had done the same to her earlier that same week. Michael and Gavin were torn between being pissed about that, and being pissed that and being that it sounded like the same guy who’d taken pot shots at the two of them after they’d been drinking one night. Meg was pretty sure that date night this weekend would involve a murder of some kind, or at least a lot of threatening, but those dates were some of the most fun.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of Michael’s voice shouting, “What the fuck is this?” and Lindsay’s confused but pleased laughter.

She was walking from their bedroom to the front door when she heard him add, “Gavin stay the fuck away from here, I don’t wanna listen to you gag for the next ten minutes.”

“It’s like he’s a cat,” Lindsay said and her laughter bubbled up again as she said something about murder presents.

Meg pushed past her two partners that were blocking their front door to see a pair of hands on their doorstep. They cut off at the wrist, and looked strangely familiar for hands that she’d only felt as they grabbed her ass. There was a note sitting on the pair, ‘Write a story about  _ this _ . Think I might have ruined date night, let me make it up to you four, tonight - R.’

Meg wasn’t in the habit of denying her the things she wanted, and it looked like she just got the Vagabond.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) on August 16, 2015


End file.
